Fictober Kacchaco 2018
by Elsascarleth
Summary: Reto del Mes de Octubre de Silvin Lewis Dragneel, del grupo [Bakugou x Uraraka] Kacchako Bakuraka Katsuocha Shippers｡o . en Facebook, Treinta y un historias. Imagen Original Kohei Horikoshi, Edit por @bisexualkacchan en Twitter.
1. Flores

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, todos son de Kohei Horikoshi, yo solo los tomo prestados para mis medios recreativos sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

 _Otra vez._

Bakugo Katsuki la observa nuevamente.

Se pregunta porque pierde su tiempo en hacer lo mismo, cada día, cada momento en que tiene oportunidad.

Él odia ser tan idiota.

Es un idiota por permitirse desconcentrarse de sus responsabilidades, de sus ambiciones.

Se pregunta ¿porque ella?

¿Porque le gusta perder el tiempo de esa forma?

¿Donde están las aspiraciones? ¿Donde está la determinación? ¿Donde están los deseos?

¿Dónde está ella?

Bakugo Katsuki, odia las flores.

No tiene distinción con ninguna, le recuerda a el resto a su alrededor.

Solo formas, colores, y tamaños.

Pero con ella…

Ella siempre resalto, siempre se distinguió.

Siempre la mira.

Ella es la flor más hermosa que surgió de la tierra.

Por ella esta acá, cada día, cada momento que tiene oportunidad.

Por ella es un idiota.

Por ella se permite ser el idiota que se desconcentra de ser un héroe, de su ambición de superar a los imbéciles que están arriba de el.

Porque ella es la razón de todo en sí.

Porque por ella su vida se iría, aunque eso la entristecería.

Todo se fue.

Ella se fue.

Bakugo Katsuki, odia todo menos a ella.

Pero ella ya no está.

La flor que una vez surgió de la tierra, volvió a ella, y rodeada de flores de diferentes formas, colores y tamaños, ella resalta siempre.

Y el aunque las odie, siempre le trae flores porque ella las amo, al igual que él, la ama a ella.

* * *

Muy Bien, a cualquiera que haya llegado hasta acá le agradezco, esto lo estoy haciendo meramente como un reto personal, si bien es algo corto, lo tomo como experiencia en esta área, mi mayor deseo es que pueda mejorar, así que si es posible para los que terminaron aquí si pueden darme sus opinión, no importa si les pareció mala, si increíblemente les gusto, o si honestamente les pareció que voy por buen camino pero aun me falta pulirme demasiado, yo lo quiero saber.


	2. Estaciones

_**Disclaimer:**_ Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, todos son de Kohei Horikoshi, yo solo los tomo prestados para mis medios recreativos sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Se alza en el firmamento, es sofocante, pero aun así lo disfruta, las pocas nubes que surcan el cielo no la desaniman, es mas la insolentan a seguir corriendo a través de aquel sendero, ella usa de todo lo que el día transcurre para andar de un lado a otro, mientras viajaba por alrededor de aquellos caminos siempre se fascinaba con los eventos que los niños de la tierra realizaban para llamarlo, -esas pequeñas estrellas en el suelo, tan luminosas pero no tan hermosas como el mismo momento en que él se levantaba, guiaban su camino,- y a ella la dirigían por toda aquellas parcelas de vida que emergían de lo profundo del mundo.

 _Ochaco._

Era un nombre extraño pero lo había disfrutado, y así como había escogido el suyos en su momento,el resto también lo había visto como algo atrayente, entonces fue seguido, pero en algún punto dudo de porque aquello. ¿Para qué tener un nombre como el de aquellos niños? ¿Para qué tratar de aparentar ser algo que no era? _Ella tenía su propio nombre y aun así…_

 _-Oí, que demonios haces aquí, aun no es tu momento._

Fue cuando aquella sensación llego hasta ella, cuando el eco de aquel "hermano" llego a su ser que pareció recordar porque hace alguna vez había decidido una forma de sentirse más que un ente. Aunque no era lo debido para ella.

Se giro y lo miro en su gran forma y a pesar de la llamada de atención, nunca podría evitar que su mirada se iluminara con la forma de él, pues así era él, luminoso.

- _Oh **Samhradh*** , discúlpame, es solo que no pude evitarlo, me encanta ver a las pequeñas criaturas como se alegran con lo que tus visitas hacen a sus hogares_\- su respuesta apresurada delataba nervios pero ella sabía que hablaba con verdad, aunque era obvio que no quería revelar la verdad de sus motivos.

El rostro con el que se había representado en ese momento se contrajo en una mueca, aunque su belleza, no se perdía ni un segundo con la expresión molesta.

- _Sabes que hemos dejado esos nombres actualmente, o prefieres que lo olvide y te llame tal cual es, eh **Fómhar***?_

Las mejillas de ella se inflaron más de lo que usualmente eran, y su artificial rostro se puso rojo, era cierto ellos, tenían otros nombres, pero era en si su propia naturaleza , el lucir como ellos querían, y también lo que sentían.

- _Está bien, Katsuki, como dije solo observaba_ \- el tono de su voz sonaba herida, el sabia los sentimientos que tenia en torno a su nombre original.

El semblante del susodicho solo reflejaba enojo-aunque sabía que no lo estaba en verdad- y si se podía atrever a adivinar había un poco de ¿diversión?, sé quedo unos momentos más en silencio hasta que al parecer estaba aceptando sus palabras de corazón, para mostrarse con unas de sonrisas que si fueran _Izuku_ estaría aterrado, luego llevo su gran mano a la cabeza de ella. _Ochaco_ no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada a pesar de todo el revoltijo de emociones que producía en ella pues, sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

- _Sin duda alguna no cambias Ochaco, sigues igual de tonta_ -dijo mientras revolvió su cabello para luego quitar su mano, dar media vuelta y seguir su camino.

Un leve quejido salio de su boca, pero lo conocía perfectamente como era, el como siempre se quejaba de su presencia cuando aun no era su tiempo y aun así, nunca le decía que se marchara o la acusaba con los demás. Simplemente la permitía estar cerca. Por eso es que ella jamás podía dejar de seguirlo.

Mientras _Katsuki_ se alejaba con su usual paso , este sentía la mirada de ella en su espalda, sabia porque estaba ahí, pero ellos, tenían un deber, y eso era todo para sus existencias. Nada cambiaría, ni el, ni ella, ni lo que se supone que no deberían sentir.

 _Samhradh_

Un nombre que últimamente odiaba recordar, pero que siempre estará presente en si, como sus deberes, pero a diferencia de cuando el recuerda el nombre de _Ochaco_ este no le producirá jamás odio, hasta que el día en que la tierra vuelva a ser solo mar y tierras y _**Eiocha***_ vuelva a ser solo una.

Los niños de la tierra siempre están agradeciendo su presencia, esas pequeñas llamas de vida, -ignorantes de lo que se les ha dado y lo que a ellos se les ha negado, la diferencia es su tiempo, aunque todo tiene un final, - ellos siempre celebran la presencia de ella, la que tanto les irradia paz, un equilibrio, él lo sabe, pues en el tiempo de Ochaco existe un equilibrio que no hay en otro momento de sus recorridos.

 _Katsuki_ sin duda alguna ama el tiempo de _Ochaco_ , y a veces solo lo dice para sí mismo, lo envidia. Los niños de la tierra sin duda alguna desbordan felicidad con Ochaco, los días y noches que ella está presente son deseados, a veces piensa, que lo son más que **_Geimhreadh_** y ** _Earrach*,_** corrección _Shoto e Izuku_. Se ríe de su propio pensar, ya que acaba de reclamar el que lo llamara con su nombre real, cuando el olvida el hacerlo con sus otros hermanos….

hermanos... _Ochaco_ es su hermana, pero a la vez no, y por eso mismo vuelve a soltar otra risa, solo que está cargada con fastidio y una tristeza que jama admitirá.

Piensa en cómo ella siempre anda revoloteando como una mariposa en las flores –cuando estas salen en el tiempo de _Izuku_ \- en su momento de recorrer por aquellas tierras, pues el al igual que ella anda ahí, a veces presente en su tiempo, y a veces para sus malos vientos se encuentra con un _Shoto_ molesto,ya que ellos no deben encontrarse,pero extrañamente lo deja, con su rostro frió como su mismo momento, solo da un leve asentimiento y continua sus caminos, y el aprecia eso porque ni los mismos **_Belenus_** y ** _Dana*_** le negaran el hecho solo de observarla.

Porque al menos eso se pueden permitir, es mas está seguro que los mismos _Belenus y Dana_ son los únicos que entienden que se quieran encontrar el uno con el otro, así como ellos que se unen cada cierto tiempo en ciertos puntos del infinito para darse la oportunidad de ser uno solo, solo que él y _Ochaco_ anhelan, pero jamás llegaran a ser.

* * *

 _ **Samhradh***_ :nombre en gaélico-escosés para el verano.

 ** _Fómhar*_** : nombre en gaélico-escosés para el otoño.

 ** _Eiocha*_** : Es una Yegua que técnicamente dio origen a el primer Dios Celta.

 _ **Geimhreadh**_ y _ **Earrach***_ : nombre en gaélico-escosés para invierno y primavera que son Shoto e Izuku respectivamente, como se menciono en la misma historia.

 ** _Belenus_** y **_Dana*_** : son los Dioses de el sol y la luna, originalmente son hermanos.

Ciertamente moví demasiado las cosas con los dioses, pero era para uso lucrativo, si alguien conoce detalladamente sobre estos me disculpo por la alteración de sus verdaderas orígenes.

Muy bien, omg estoy publicando el segundo y en serio que difícil siento este reto, pero lo terminare, porque entre mas me cuesta mas lo amo!, ademas lo publicare temprano pues ciertamente estoy muy emocionada!

Tatiana Machan, (se que eres tu **Taticornio** ) gracias por tenerme paciencia y por tu ayuda,en serio muchos besos y abrazos si estas leyendo esto. Que sin tu apoyo y consejos no me atrevería a arriesgarme a hacer esto. También a **La que no debe ser nombrada** ( gracias *abrazos* me alegra que te haya encantado, aunque te pusiera sad, pero al igual que tu amo el angs, muy posiblemente sea el único... a quien engaño obviamente habrá mas tristeza, es que lo adoro!) **Charlie** ( si lo se, es cortito, pero lo veo como iré haciendo los próximos mas largo, es todo el mes después de todo, aunque posiblemente haya otro igual de cortos también)


	3. Matrimonio

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, todos son de Kohei Horikoshi, yo solo los tomo prestados para mis medios recreativos sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Ochaco se diviso frente a aquel gran espejo, su ropajes estaban delicadamente cada uno en su lugar, su reflejo, le produjo un ya conocido sentimiento y rápidamente evoco del porqué estaba ahí.

 _Había pasado mucho tiempo, desde que Katsuki y ella habían hecho pública su relación, si bien a muchos les sorprendió porque algunos esperaban que ese tipo de situación por parte de ella fuera con otra persona, en pocas palabras, esperaban que ella estuviera junto al héroe Deku._

 _Aun parecía que las personas en sus círculos les parecía inconcebible su relación. Y no es que le molestara la opinión de ellos, es solo que a veces sus reacciones eran muy exageradas. Como que el tipo de trabajo de héroe que realizaba,de que este no iba de acorde a la actitud que mostraba, bien, es cierto que aun seguía siendo alguien un tanto mal hablado y parecía que la ira siempre surcaba sus facciones, pero Ochaco sabía que Katsuki era un héroe de corazón indiscutible, además si su forma de ser no parecía ser un buen ejemplo pero, no dejaba de hacer lo correcto._

 _También estaba – algo que realmente la tenia cansada- el que siempre la consideraran alguien "débil", lo peor del caso era que compararan su buena actitud, con la de él , para valerse de la excusa de llamarla así, o al menos así lo sentía, aunque después Katsuki le regañara por prestarle atención a sus palabras, aunque él fuera el primero en gritar a los cuatro vientos que Ochaco no era alguien a subestimar, sin omitir todo su lenguaje soez._

 _Y todo cambio cuando decidieron convertirse en un dúo de héroes._

Una pequeña risa nerviosa salió de sus labios, aun recuerda su expresión cuando oficialmente los había declarado en el mismo número de ranking, ella por supuesto estaba impresionada, el haber llegado al puesto diecisiete apenas con dos años de ser profesionales, por supuesto para Katsuki no fue suficiente, pero el estruendo de su risa al enterarse que habían superado a Deku por haber empezado a trabajar como pareja hizo que todo su mal humor se fuera por la borda, para luego esa misma noche hacerle el amor tan locamente que después se avergonzaba de salir a la calle con ropa descubierta. _Y bueno una parte de ella no podía negar que había sido algo que celebrar._

A su lado se encontraba un pequeño ramo de flores, con él, tuvo el cuidado de no tocarlo con todos las almohadillas de sus dedos, no quería descuidarse un momento y al soltarlo este se fuera flotando, observo la selección con la que se había armado, la combinación entre unos gladiolos rojos y unos claveles blancos. Ciertamente el estilo se miraba muy extraño para cualquiera pero en ese momento Ochaco lo consideraba una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto.

 _Recordando el día en que el mundo se había teñido de gris, por el héroe número uno, All Might se retiraba oficialmente, en ese tiempo ella y Katsuki no poseían una relación, pero muy en el fondo se había sentido una cobarde por no tratar de ir en su ayuda, aunque claramente era peligroso, mucho después se había sincerado y dicho a el cómo se sintió, Katsuki en esa ocasión solo le dijo que no pensara en cosas pasadas, que se concentrara en el ahora, si bien ella solo asintió, no se libero del todo de ese nudo, mucho menos cuando se presentaron al funeral del ex símbolo de la paz, mientras ella estaba tomada de la mano con Katsuki y una mano en el hombro de su amigo Deku._

De repente unos golpes suaves se escucharon de la puerta atrás de ella, una voz le dijo que ya era tiempo, y ella solo comunicando que salía enseguida, terminando de arreglarse los últimos detalles, al salir se encontró con una mirada esmeralda que conocía perfectamente, y le sonrió instantáneamente. Deku le devolvió el gesto con una de esas sonrisas tan únicas que tenia, pero no dijeron palabra alguna pues sabían que no tenían más tiempo y salieron apresuradamente para llegar a su destino.

Mientras Deku hablaba por teléfono a su lado, supuso se trataba de alguien de que estaba en el lugar designado, _Ochaco jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa_ , cuando nuevamente recordó el peso del anillo en su dedo anular de su mano derecha, el solo ver la forma de hojas que terminaban en la piedra encerrándola de una manera como si esta fuera una pequeña flor. Ochaco sintió un pequeño nudo en su garganta, sin duda alguna, recordar él como ese anillo había dado en su mano era uno de los recuerdos más alegres y a la vez pesado- _irónico debido a la naturaleza a su peculiaridad_ \- que poseía en sus memorias.

 _Katsuki y ella eran héroes reconocidos, como el dúo de héroes en poder llegar al mismo puesto del ranking, lograr que el otro resaltara sin opacarse mutuamente, era algo que inclusive muchos periodistas alababan y felicitaban, y los civiles los apreciaban aun con sus personalidades tan opuestas, como profesionales su vida era muy buena, su vida personal también lo era, pero, sabía que no podía evitar ciertas inseguridades con respecto a su vida, usualmente no discutían por cosas de su trabajo, pero si por sus vidas personales, como algunos que otros celos, por unos cuantos berrinches e inclusive por esas "dudas"._

 _La peor equivocación que había hecho en su vida fue dejar que esas preguntas se adentraran en su mente._

 _¿Eran más una pareja o solo unos compañeros del trabajo que pasaban las veinticuatro horas del día juntos?, su usual costumbre de decirle las cosas a Katsuki hizo que mencionaran eso, lo había dejado con un sentimiento de tristeza, entre ambos, porque el dolido, había dicho que no necesitaba de ella para ser reconocido, Ochaco en el calor de la discusión no lo había tomado de buena manera, si bien ahora comprendía el error de sus palabras pues entendía a lo que se refirió en esa ocasión, lastimosamente esa vez no lo tomo con cabeza fría. Dos días después de eso, y que cierta persona fue un tanto imparcial para ellos, pudieron solucionar por el momento el problema._

 _No fue la primera ni la última ocasión que discutieron, pero si fue algo que les dejo una pequeña espina en sus corazones, la ultima discusión había generado que Ochaco fuera a parar a la casa de una de sus amigas para plantearle la situación y si bien Mina la escucho compresivamente, su solución no le parecía del todo aceptable._

-Sabes- Deku quien hace mucho había terminado su llamada, y estaba con su vista por la ventana, giro rápidamente para prestarle atención- si no fuera por ti, creo que las cosas entre Katsuki y yo hubieran terminado de otra forma.

La expresión de sorpresa se mostraba en las facciones de su amigo, parecía que a veces no se acostumbraba aun a las muestras de gratitud, era una de las cosas mas hermosas que tenia su amigo y Ochaco estaba agradecida de haberlo conocido.

-No creo que yo haya algo tenido que ver - si bien su vergüenza era obvia no dudo el con una ya familiar confianza tomar su mano- a pesar de todas las dificultades, y estoy seguro que Kacchan tampoco lo cree, pero sí, _me alegra que las cosas no hayan terminado de la peor forma._

Ochaco sonrió nuevamente a su amigo, ella sabía, que aunque Deku no lo aceptara, era gracias a su costumbre de meterse en asuntos ajenos a él, que ellos pudieron llegar a este día, _fue lo mejor_ _pensó ella en lo mas profundo de su ser._

 _Resulta que el consejo de Mina era que Katsuki y ella debían dejar de trabajar juntos un tiempo, si bien le agradeció y le dijo que se tomaría un tiempo para considerar la situación. Ochaco se marcho de la casa de su amiga, y se dirigió a un lugar que tenia personalmente solo para ella, una playa que hace un tiempo atrás Deku había compartido con ella, el mismo le había contado de su entrenamiento recibido antes de entrar a la academia._

 _Llego rápidamente, acostumbrada que varios enamorados rondaran por ahí, se sorprendió encontrarla vacía, así que sin muchos rodeos se fue a sentar hasta el borde de aquel puerto, sabía que su amiga no tenía mala intenciones, pero era cuando se mentalizo la idea de lo que era trabajar juntos, fue como si un golpe en su estomago le hubiera sacado aire, lagrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, ella que había permitido que ese lado oscuro le alimentara cruelmente la idea que Katsuki la quería a su lado para solo la fama, y ella en un momento de su propio egoísmo lo vio a su favor igualmente. Acusaba a Katsuki de algo que la culpable era ella. Se permitió llorar una vez más, hasta que sintió que su mente se aclaraba._

 _Cuando regreso a casa esa misma noche bien tarde, encontró el apartamento vació, y el pánico se apodero de ella, gritando y buscándolo insistentemente sabiendo que no estaba pero negándoselo a si misma, sin resultado alguno, Ochaco cayo sentada en el sofá de la sala, culpándose de que todo esto ocurría por los errores que acumulaba una y otra vez._

El auto, se detuvo frente a aquella iglesia, para ellos era muy raro celebrar una ceremonia que no fuera al estilo japonés, pero la idea de verse vestida de blanco a Ochaco le encantaba, y para que negarlo, a ella le encantaba las cosas que salieran fuera de lo cotidiano, frente a la iglesia, podía ver rostros conocidos, sus amigos, su padres, e inclusive, medios de comunicación, que sinceramente los hubiera preferido que no estuvieran, pero parecían considerados, pues no había gran cantidad, y parecía que no irrumpirían en la misma ceremonia.

 _Últimamente en los medios, eso es lo que más resonaba, se comentaba, se hacían debates, el hecho de que Uravity y Ground Zero, habían empezado a trabajar por separado, y si bien al parecer su habilidad para realizar su trabajo no cambiaba, si lo era su actitud, a Ground Zero muchos le conocían por su mal habla, pero sin Ochaco, su temperamento salía a relucir a peor; mientras que Uravity, su forma de ser continuaba siendo amable y servicial, pero sin ser realmente conscientes el resto, en su mirada se notaba que ella, estaba afectada por sus propias decisiones tomadas._

 _Esa noche, Katsuki no volvió, ni la siguiente, ni después, en mucho tiempo Ochaco se dijo a si misma que debería buscarlo, pero era su mismo orgullo el que se negaba a que tomara acción, y si bien ella había iniciado esto, Katsuki también debió entenderla y saber que había un poco de razón en sus palabras._

 _Era en ese momento que estaba separado uno del otro donde se veía con más claridad la verdad de lo dicho._

Ochaco dio un suspiro, su padre que le acompañaría hasta el altar, la miraba con sus ojos vidriosos, lleno de amor, y una cierta tristeza, supuso que según sus conversaciones los días anteriores, aun no superaba ver a su niña pequeña a punto de contraer matrimonio. Ella tomo su mano y hablándole en voz baja, tratando de calmar el ambiente, él le sonrió y le pregunto si ya estaba lista para adentrarse, ella asintió, con la ansiedad acumulándose más y más en sí.

Estaba haciendo un rescate en unos derrumbes, su cuerpo estaba agotado, y estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, cuando el héroe Deku se les unió, con su habilidad para moverse rápido, y apartando con cuidados escombros demasiados pesados, que ella ya no tocaba para evitar descontrol con su peculiaridad, fue que pudieron rescatar a la mayoría de personas, a veces en ese trabajo se perdían vidas, y ella en cierta forma sabiendo bien, aun no se acostumbraba a perderlas, pero no se permitirá deprimirse en su propia miseria, tenía suficiente con su vida personal, como para arruinar su profesión.

Una vez terminaron, Deku se le acerco y la estrecho en un abrazo, no iba a negárselo, pues lo necesitaba, llevaba evitando el contacto con sus conocidos, y él era el primero que veía en mucho tiempo, Deku sabiendo de antemano todo esto le pidió que no se cerrara mas y que hablara con él, fue hasta ese momento que Ochaco se dio cuenta que realmente necesitaba a su amigo. Cuando se reunieron expulso todo lo que se había acumulado después de la partida de Katsuki, e inclusive antes, le hizo saber, todas sus dudas, todos sus pensamientos crueles y como se los había transmitido a Katsuki y como lo había herido. Si bien Deku no le recrimino nada, pero pudo notar que él se entristecía cuando menciono lo de sus acusaciones a Katsuki.

Este se marcho diciéndole que la visitaría de nuevo, sin embargo la siguiente vez que este le solicito encontrarse en un lugar distinto de su hogar, no fue a su amigo quien encontró, si no a Katsuki, si bien su primera reacción fue sorpresa, no duro lo suficiente como para permitirle ser valiente y enfrentarlo, así que rápidamente dio medio vuelta e intento huir de ahí, y lo hubiera logrado si no hubiera sido por la mano que se cerró en torno a su muñeca aprisionándola con la suficiente fuerza.

 _-Ochaco_

Como la tradición dictaba su padre estaba pasando su mano al que sería su esposo y ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, sus miradas parecían no poder apartarse uno del otro, hasta que el sacerdote frente a ellos, llamo su atención para comenzar la ceremonia. Las palabras que recitaba si bien podían ser repetidas en muchas ocasiones diferentes, el corazón de ella, no podía parar de bombear, sus nervios , todos los sentimientos acumulados desde hace mucho y los de ahora mismo, corrían peligro de desbordarse por sus ojos.

 _Ochaco temblaba, no necesitaba saber quien la había detenido, aunque el temblor de su cuerpo le impedía voltearse, conocía perfectamente esa mano._

 _-Piensas salir corriendo de nuevo.- su ronca voz, le produjo un espamo, que a su vez le permitió también al fin girar su rostro, lo hizo tan lentamente que se dio el tiempo para ver los cambios producidos en los meses separados que habían en su rostro. Unas ojeras y una barba bien cortada fueron los que más resaltaron._

 _-Quien salió corriendo fue otro- dijo recordando, el dolor en su pecho tras haber encontrado el apartamento vació._

 _Como era usual para ella, pudo ver tantas emociones en sus ojos, ella esperaba una respuesta y si él quería hablar, pues tendría que empezar primero_

 _-Tu...-no era usual para Ochaco verlo dudar tanto, e inmediatamente como si fuera un reflejo poso la mano que tenia suelta, pues Katsuki aun no liberaba su otra mano- soltaste tanta mierda esa vez- su mano ya aprisionada se empezaba a sentir liberada de las cadenas que eran sus grandes manos._

 _-Yo…- ella tenía que explicarse, no podía negarselo, el lo merecía- tenía razón, no me equivoque…_

 _Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato, su rostro se contrajo en unas de las expresiones más molestas de las que le había conocido, y rápidamente retrocedió dos pasos y dio vuelta dispuesto a no volver, y en el proceso tal vez matar a Deku por hacer casos de sus ideas de mierdas y de paso golpearse a si mismo por hacer caso y ser tan imbécil, cuando sintió que su camisa fue jalada, el voltio rápidamente para ver como lagrimas corrían por el rostro de ella, pero aun así aferrándose a él con tal fuerza._

 _-..y aun así no quiero separarme más nunca de ti._

Cuando el sacerdote indicaba que se entregaran sus anillos, Ochaco coloco con cuidado el anillo en el dedo de su compañero, mientras este hacia lo mismo con el de ella mientras recitaba sus votos respectivamente. _Y en ese momento sentía el peso ahora más que nunca de sus decisiones_.

 _Si bien no habían perdido su ranking pues no tardaron mucho en volver a estar juntos nuevamente, si lo hicieron con su sistema de trabajo, a veces un error de cálculos, provocaba algunas heridas, otras se acaloraban al punto de alzarse la voz, aunque por suerte no llegaban al punto de discutir, pues sus trabajos eran algo que no solo los relacionaba a ellos, si no vidas de personas que confiaban en ellos._

 _Ochaco poso su vista un momento la vista entre los invitados y reconoció a una chica con todo su cabello y cuerpo de un distintivo rosa, con unos remarcables cuernos, no pudo evitar darle una mirada melancólica, mientras esta lloraba posiblemente de estar presenciando una boda, pues sabía que Mina era igual de romántica que ella, aunque egoistamente pensaba que lloraba por el mero hecho de que ella se casaba._

 _Mina se había disculpado muchas veces con Ochaco, pues se sentía culpable por decirle que era una buena idea que se separaran, y viendo que la cura había sido peor que la enfermedad. Pero Ochaco le aseguraba que la decisión había sido solo de ellos, y que no se sintiera responsable y que era mejor dejar todo eso en el pasado, abrazándose y disculpándose y llorando un rato también, sintieron que habían dejado los tragos amargos muy atrás._

 _Cuando su vista volvió al frente, noto que una mirada, justamente a su lado la observaba con un pequeño ceño, ella rió y poso su mano encima de la de él. El padre pronto terminaría la ceremonia y los declararía oficialmente marido y mujer._

 _Ochaco nuevamente no iría a trabajar llevaba desde el día anterior sintiéndose mal con unas fiebres, y aunque Katsuki le ayudaba con sus cuidados, estos parecían no tener un efecto, y menos ahora que se encontraría sola pues este tenía que ir a trabajar. Este antes de irse le dio un beso en su frente y en sus labios aun sabiendo el riesgo de enfermarse y marcho, con una pequeña amenaza de que no la quería levantada y esperaba encontrarla mejor para cuando regresara._

 _Era de noche cuando Ochaco se levanto, al parecer el efecto de la fiebre había pasado y estaba cambiando sus cobijas para dormir pues con las que había estado, tenían impregnado el sudor de las fiebres y si no quería volver a enfermarse era mejor tener unas diferentes, estaba sacando un par nuevo cuando una pequeña cajita cayo a sus pies, esta golpeo uno de sus dedos, y chillo pero todo el dolor desapareció cuando vio que la cajita estaba abierta y el contenido de esta._

 _Era tanta su conmoción viendo aquel objeto que no escucho cuando la puerta se abría y un Katsuki la llamaba preguntándole por su estado de su salud, hasta que la vio arrodillada en el suelo con lo que era supuestamente su sorpresa, maldijo su suerte y en su mente solo estaba el hecho que debía hacerlo ahora aunque sería más complicado de lo que había planeado._

Fueron declarados marido y mujer y si bien no era costumbre mostrar afecto en su sociedad, en ese momento estaban en una ceremonia fuera de su cultura, así que una avergonzada Ochaco recibió un beso de su ahora esposo.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían nuevamente por los ojos de ella, mientras la sonrisa que recorría el rostro de Katsuki era una de las cosas que Ochaco jamás dejaría de apreciar aunque esta infundiera terror en sus amigos y enemigos.

 _Había escogido contraer matrimonio y nada tenía que ver la personalidad de Katsuki o la de ella, en el difícil camino que había recorrido, era simplemente que la vida era así y sabia que ahora en adelante seria aun más complicado, pero esos anillos en sus dedos, toda esta ceremonia y todas esas personas reunidas eran solo para crear una memoria más en su vida, pues lo que Katsuki y ella decidieran o no era el verdadero cimiento para lo que les quedaba por vivir._

* * *

Oh bien termine este, creo que mi cerebro esta a punto de explotar xD. Ya hablando en serio espero que en verdad se entienda la idea de este, a veces pienso que complico todo demasiado o simplemente no tiene elocuencia, una curiosidad de este capitulo es que me debatí, mucho , pero demasiado, el darle un final diferente, ya imaginan uno de esos con final trágico, como que Kacchan había muerto, u Ochaco _( yo y mi tendencia a la necrofilia?)_ o el mejor que pensaba que era desde las sombras de la iglesia este estuviera viendo a Ochaco casarse con un desconocido.

He visto el nombre de héroe _Ground Zero_ en muchos otros fics, y honestamente me gusta, hasta el día en que Kohei decida darnos su verdadero creo que lo usare. Ademas que no creo verme usando los sufijos japoneses, aunque si soy sincera llamar todo el tiempo a Bakugo por su nombre, me parece extraño, siempre he preferido el _Kacchan,_ talvez mas adelante lo use. xD

Gracias a las personitas que le están dando follow a este intento de entretenimiento llamado "mis historias", y los invito a los que leen que me den su opinión, no importa si es buena o mala, yo necesito saber para mi misma, si esto es minimamente agradable o si tienen algún consejito, también lo apreciare.


	4. En la cama

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, todos son de Kohei Horikoshi, yo solo los tomo prestados para mis medios recreativos sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Mina, observaba a su pequeño de apenas dos años buscar entre sus libros de cuento, una de las tantas historias que poco a poco va coleccionando a través de las estanterías de esa habitación, ella lo observaba, admirándose del hermoso e inteligente bebe que ella y Eijirou habían formado. Y sin duda alguna muy orgullosa.

Una vez ha escogido el libro, se dirige rápidamente hacia ella, sabe que su hijo aun no sabe leer, y solo escoge por las formas y colores de la portada, en esta ocasión trae consigo un donde salen dos personajes, un chico y una chica, con unas pocas ropas que dar apariencia de que estos se encuentran viviendo de lo que ella podría describir de una manera _"salvaje"_ , sus miradas con dirección contraria, cada uno observando a la luna y el otro al sol, respectivamente.

Ella no puede evitar sentir curiosidad, pues no recuerda en ningún momento haber escogido este libro para su hijo, así que supone que su esposo lo ha hecho, y observándolo un tanto detenidamente, Mina cree que ese libro le da una sensación de tristeza, pero hay algo que recuerda, y _es que nunca hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada_ , si bien dejando de lado su extraño presentimiento, esta lo abre y empieza a leer el contenido, pues su hijo acomodado en su cama, con forma de coche de carreras, está expectante a que comience.

Entonces Mina comienza a relatar:

 _Usualmente, es solo un lugar para dormir, descansar, tener sueños y algunas veces, hacer el amor._

No es hasta que ha leído la línea que se da cuenta lo que ha dicho

-¿Mami que es _hacer el amor_?- pregunta el niño pues no solo su madre, se ha detenido, sino que también la curiosidad del infante ha despertado por el mismo tono que ella ha usado, ciertamente, en este momento no le gusta la percepción de su pequeño

Mira a su hijo, que espera una respuesta y ciertamente quiere asesinar a Eijirou por traerle este tipo de libros a su bebe.

-Ah pues eso seria, eh... hacer un bebe- Mina jamás destaco por ser la más astuta y diciéndole a su hijo, la respuesta que primero se le ocurrió, lastimosamente no analizaba que ese tipo de cosas no se le decía a un infante de dos años.

Los ojos de su hijo brillaron emocionados, no sabia de que forma este había captado sus palabras pues lucia satisfecho, y con su dulce manera de ser le pregunto si podía continuar, esta se encontraba en una situación muy incómoda, pues le daba miedo saber que otras formas de expresarse así contenía aquel condenado libro.

Así que decidió leer un poco más lento fijándose primero en las oraciones, antes de pronunciarlas.

 _Pero para ellos es una maldición._

 _El despierta con el primer resplandor del sol._

 _Ella despierta con el último._

 _Los colores que siempre mira son cálidos, vivos._

 _Los que ella ve son fríos, oscuros._

 _En sus días, lo acompañan el venado, el león, el halcón, el oso._

 _En las noches ella se ve rodeada del mapache, el zorro, el búho y sin dudas sus favoritas las luciérnagas._

-A mí también me gustan las luciérnagas aunque casi nunca las puedo ver.- el pequeño dice interrumpiéndola , pues es lo que mas adora, el que siempre este ahí preguntando, opinando, pues eso es lo que necesita su amado hijo, saber sobre el mundo.

 _En los días de verano, forma en pequeñas trenzas el cabello de ella mientras duerme._

 _En las noches ella, usa un trapo húmedo, para posarlo por el cuerpo de él, para que no sufra por el calor._

 _En los días de invierno, el procura siempre conseguir toda la leña posible para que el fuego no se extinga._

 _En las noches, ella teje para poder cobijarlo contra el frió._

 _Cuando esta aburrido, dibuja formas raras en su cara._

 _Cuando ella esta aburrida, esconde sus ropajes para que no los encuentre._

 _Cuando él se siente solo, se acuesta a su lado y toma su mano._

 _Cuando ella se siente sola, toma su mano y se acuesta a su lado._

 _Ellos cuidan el bosque, y el bosque los cuida a ellos._

 _Sin embargo no los dejara salir._

 _Y tampoco ellos desean salir._

 _No pueden estar uno lejos del otro._

 _Y esa pequeña cama, hecha de hojas y ramas, donde ellos pueden estar juntos._

 _Es el único lugar donde realmente desean estar._

Mina no se dio cuenta que hace mucho estaba concentrada solamente en la lectura, para cuando termino, una pequeña lagrima corría por su mejilla, observo a su hijo ya dormido, y no puedo evitar preguntarse dónde había salido aquel libro.

Dándole un beso en la frente, y retirándose a su habitación, Mina llevo el libro hasta su habitación, tenia curiosidad por preguntarle a Eijirou donde había sacado ese libro, además, exceptuando aquella línea puesta sin cuidado, el resto era hermoso. Pero para mala suerte, justamente ese día le había tocado, turno nocturno, así que tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Para antes del amanecer, Eijirou llego a su casa, y observo a su esposa dormida, tomo una ducha antes de poder descansar un rato y para cuando se acostó a su lado, esta abría sus ojos.

-Buenos días cariño.- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla.

Mina a pesar de lo recién despierta le devolvió con mucha pasión el beso, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, si bien en ese momento lo único que Mina era dejarse llevar, el lugar y el cómo fue despertada le recordó rápidamente el libro de la noche anterior.

Se separo un poco de él, y ríe de buena gana de este por hacer un adorable puchero por verse aparentemente rechazado.

-Tranquilo solo quiero preguntarte algo- soltó mientras empezaba a girarse para buscar el libro, este lo había dejado en la mesita de noche, que estaba por su lado de la cama, pero para sorpresa de esta, el libro no estaba.

-Que sucede?- pregunto en su espalda Eijirou, el cual parecía más interesado en seguir donde Mina los había detenido.

-Anoche, le empecé a contar una historia a Tai y cuando estaba en la primera line..Eijirou presta atención-le recrimino pues estaba introduciendo sus manos debajo de su camisa de dormir, este sonrió picaronamente, pero cambio rápidamente pues la expresión de Mina era seria, asi que alejo sus manos por el momento y decidió prestarle atención, cuando ya Mina supo que tenía su atención continuo con su relato- bien, el libro por un momento creí, que no era para niños, bueno ahora que lo pienso sigo creyendo que no lo es.

¿Compraste un libro para adultos para nuestro hijo?- dijo empezando a reír, el imaginando a su curioso hijo, preguntando, cómo era su bien conocida costumbre.

-Qué?, ¡no!, ¡fuiste tú el de eso! ¡Yo no lo compre!

-Yo tampoco he sido, así que no sé donde salió- Eijirou no mentía, sin embargo encontraba divertido, ver la vergüenza de Mina, aunque si era más sincero el solo quería continuar en lo que tanto estaban interrumpiéndose.

-Eijirou hablo en serio, no sé de dónde ha salido y lo peor es que ahora desapareció sin ninguna explicación- para ese punto Mina, se levanto de la cama y empezó a revisar, dejando al pobre Eijirou frustrado.

Al final este se termino durmiendo, y Mina no encontró el dichoso libro, observo a su esposo dormido, y se pregunto cómo soportaría ella si no pudiera hablar con él nunca más, tal vez estaba dándole demasiado importancia a aquella historia, pero una parte de ella, no podía quitarse aquella espinita, que sintió al leer el relato.

Dando un profundo suspiro, se dirigió a la cama, y se acostó al lado de Eijirou, aun faltaba un rato mas para el amanecer , y Taishiro* aun no despertaba, así que pensó mejor, disfrutar un momento junto a su amado esposo, después de todo lo tenía que recompensar por tenerle paciencia a sus extraños arranques, producidos por cuentos.

 _Y al igual que en el cuento, en esa cama, junto a el, era el único lugar donde quería estar._

* * *

 _*_ Taishiro: Si alguien es bien observador sabrá que este es el nombre (creo) de Fatgum, no es que el sea el hijo de Mina y Kirishima, es solo que me gusta el personaje, y pues solo quería usarlo (solo el nombre) para mi entretenimiento.

 **Kari Gomez,** (muchas gracias, tendré pendiente eso de los flashbacks, no estoy segura aun si seguiré usando de esos en los siguientes capítulos, pero procurare no olvidarle, ademas gracias espero disfrutes este también). Al resto si siguen leyendo aun la historias, por no dejarla a medio camino,( yo a veces pienso que terminan resultando aburridas, o sin sentido) ,sepan que de corazón, que estoy muy agradecida.


End file.
